ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
DC RP
DC RP is a RP. Roleplay A mysterious rift opens up as more open up. Then it cuts to Gotham Harbor as a few villains are scheming. Joker laughs. *'Joker:' So, you got the deal? A figure in black hands Joker a disc. *'???:' Here. *'Harley:' Ooh, what is it? *'Joker:' Hmm... Unknown to the villains, Batgirl is shown spying. *'???:' A little something for the Batman and all the heroes. Batgirl drops down *'Batgirl:' Ooooh, Joker, Harley Quinn and some more good ol' foes. *'???:' Take care of this foolish girl (smoke bombs out). *'Batgirl:' Who was that? Nightwing notices as Batgirl begins fighting the villains. Batgirl then notices Nightwing. *'Batgirl:' Aren't you going to help, big, dark and brooding? *'Nightwing:' (trying to flirt) Sure thing, Bats. They fight the villains. *'Joker:' Pathetic, the sidekicks think they can defeat the clown prince of crime! *'Harley:' But Mr. J, they're two and we're two too. *'Batgirl:' I'm not a sidekick! She attacks Joker. *'Harley:' Oh boy, I got the cute one. *'Nightwing:' Wait, are you trying to flirt with me? *'Harley:' Uhh, maybe? She smiles innocently as they fight. *'???:' So you honestly just banter in the middle of a battle? Midnighter steps out of the shadows, adjusting his coat. *'Midnighter:' You sure you guys are professionals? *'Batgirl:' Who are you? *'Midnighter:' My name is Midnighter. I'm an agent of Stormwatch. Not many people know I exist and I'd like to keep it that way. *'Nightwing:' Seems fair and reasonable. *'Batgirl:' Let's just fight them. Midnighter looks around the area. *'Midnighter:' Due to what the Joker is wearing it'd be very easy for him to hide knives anywhere on his person. Guns would be a little harder though. Fight him from a distance. Midnighter throws shurikens at the enemies. As Batgirl throws batarangs. Midnighter pulls out more shurikens and waits to see if his other ones hit. Suddenly, a glowing sphere comes in and knocks out Joker and Harley Quinn as Booster Gold steps out of it. *'Booster:' Ouch, that was a rough landing. *'Flash:' (VO) Oh man, not him! He comes. *'Batgirl:' Why are you here? *'Flash:' Me or him? *'Nightwing:' Him. *'Booster:' You guys heard of the space time continuum right? Well it is jacked up for some reason and I tracked some future tech here. *'Joker:' Enought talking! He gets a gun. Booster grabs a nearby tool and throws it. * Booster: '''Did it hit? * '''Midnighter: '''Okay, you don't get to fight! you have answered no questions! how is time messed up!? who the hell are you!? and most importantly, why should I care!? * '''Booster: '''Time rifts have been opening up displacing stuff. I am Booster Gold the ultimate time travelling superhero. * '''Skeets: '''That’s false. * '''Booster: '''Shut your robotic mouth. And if you want to live, you should care. * '''Midnighter: And what if I don't? * ???: So many questions being asked... The Question lights a match, revealing himself. *'Question: '''I guess that's why I'm here. And if you haven't noticed my white-faced comrade... you're outnumbered. I'd recommend running. Fast. And far. *'Booster: '''Yeah, Joker!